Forbidden is My Unrequited Love
by AnimeFreak-TrunksPan-Lover4evr
Summary: I fell in love with someone I could not and now I must suffer the pain of my stupidity. Two worlds apart us humans and those demons who have now become slaves, they hate us and yet I did the worst possible thing and fell in love... full Summary inside r.s
1. Slave

Forbidden is my unrequited love

Summary

I fell in love with someone I could not and now I must suffer the pain of my stupidity. Two worlds apart us humans and those demons who have now become slaves, they hate us and yet I did the worst possible thing and fell in love with a demon who would rather kill me then accept me. Rin/Sess

I-I

A/N: Sorry in know when some of you read this you may think hey this sounds familiar… but deleted it because of the contents in the later chapters… but I will make sure to edit it to Appropriate contents this time… GOD is such a loser..." Anyways thanks to CUTIE-PIE for having saved my story on her computer and sending it to me.

_**Please Review even if you have already read the last time I posted… this story will be continued!**_

I-I

_Dream_

"Rin…Rin?" Rin turned her head towards a figure, the moon outlining the masculine body.

_Brushing away a stray piece of hair she began to walk towards the man his hair glittering in the light. Reaching her hand towards his she felt his hand grip hers. Bringing his hand and hers to her face her eyes met the man's in her dream._

_End of Dream_

"Lady Rin! Lady Rin! Wake up today you must go choose a slave!" Sally a mother like figure said as she pulled the sheets off of Rin's nude body. "Eh? Rin what have I told you about sleeping naked."

"Well I believe there's nothing wrong about it…" Rin said lazily while rolling out of bed and walking towards her bathroom door pulling a robe from it. Throwing it on, the end flared out as she spun.

"Well be ready in an hour. Your father wants you to pick a slave today."

"Tell him I don't want one, it's ridiculous." Rin said while brushing a hand through her hair and yawning.

"Your father has told me to tell you that if you do not come to choose a slave today, than you will loose your privileges to roam around town. It's hard enough to let you go by your self, you being a princess and all, so with this he will have a reason to take away your privileges…unlike before when he could not."

Turning around Rin began to stomp towards the entrance of her bedroom; out the door making her was towards her father's chambers.

"Father what is the meaning of this!" Rin said while turning the corner, her arms flared in the air, right before she slammed them flat down on his desk. "I simply do not want a slave for I disapprove of having one. It's sick and cruel."

"Not now Rin… I have already order a group of slave to be brought to town. You are to pick one or you will not be able to go on strolls by your self around town."

"Fa…!"

"Rin you listen to me, you will pick a slave… and no questions about it."

"Err!" Rin said while stomping out of the room, the door shutting with a sudden bang making the near room doors rattle.

I-I

"Honey it's alright…" Rin's mother said while placing her hand on Rin's cheek.

"It's just a slave... If you don't want to use him then you can use him for a few months and then set him free like the law says. Once you have bought him he is yours to do whatever you want with and that means even release him."

"I do not even like the fact of taking a poor human into slavery." Rin said making her face further away from her mother's hand as she sat in the carriage.

"Rin…" Her father said while looking at her daughters angered face.

"Sir we're approaching." The escort said as they began to slow down.

Coming to a stop Rin gently pulled one of the small curtains slightly over to look at all the slaves being lined up. Closing it she gently got up and made her way out of the carriage. Straightening her dress and then walking slowly over to the slave dealer, her eyes slowly drifted among the many men, who of most were about 16 years or older.

Sighing she looked towards her father who was talking to the dealer. Watching as other people went off to buy other slaves she frowned at them showing her disapproval.

"Rin? Rin?" Her mother said while tapping her gently.

"What?" Rin said slightly irritated.

"You may go and pick a slave."

Sighing, she knew that she had no other choice so she had begun to walk down the line. She paused as she came to boy of 16 very scrawny and very dirty. Sighing she moved on as she went down she notice some of them were wearing neck braces.

"What are these for?" Rin said while pointing to the brace on one man's neck.

"Oh that's a strength reducer." The slaver dealer said while tapping the man's brace. "The one's who wear it are far to strong to be let loose as an ordinary slave like the one's up here, therefore we put these braces on them to lower their strength to that of it's limits. Some may still be strong but under their braces there complete strength is hidden." He said while moving over a little.

Rin's head snapped over as she heard a growling mixed together with a struggled type sound erupting from her right side. Trying to find out what the sound was she paused as she saw a glimpse of silver flash and then a man or something like a man being thrown to the ground with a hard thump. Walking over she felt arms stray her back incase of the human jumping back up.

Pausing as she saw the face of the man's practically pushing into the ground she noticed the neck brace on his neck. She moved backwards as he was hauled up bare-chested and his pants tattered and ripping.

Getting a full on glimpse of his face she felt chills run up and down her spine at the slave in front of her. Looking around to see that he was being pulled away she let her rested voice speak up.

"I want that one!" she said earning strange looks from her father and the slave owner.

"Miss you surly do not want that one for he is a demon and he is very hard to control."

"Did I ask you to talk back?" Rin said already annoyed from being here.

"I'm sorry princess."

"Now I want that one. My father said I could have any slave he did not say it had to be human and so I want that one."

"Rin are you sure?" Her father and mother both said while touching her shoulder.

"Yes…" Rin said starring at the demon his fang bared and his breathing erratic. He was slightly hunching over every muscle that was shown was clearly perfect in everyway that no man could compare to.

Walking up to him she wanted a better look but in stead all she got was a growl deeper than his growl had been earlier and a sudden jump which in return caused the slave holder to slam him down onto his back and her to jump back slightly a hand pressed to her chest.

"How much is this slave." Rin said while turning towards the slave dealer."

"He's very expensive because he took so much time to capture and…"

"How mush is he…" Rin said in a calm voice.

"20,000 that is 10 times as much as a normal slave."

"Father buy him." Rin said while walking towards the demon that stood tall about a head above her now.

Looking at his face she then notice there were red streaks lining his face on both sides. She inched back a bit as she saw his fang bared once more.

"What's his name?"

"Oh yes he claims to be Sesshoumaru..." The dealer said while getting the money from her parents.

"I didn't want a slave but I have no choice so I'm just going to pick you ok." Rin said to the demon not caring if he heard.

I-I

"Dad I want him in my chambers he can sleep in the extra bed I have in there."

"Rin… I fear for your safety with…with that beast." Her father said while looking out towards the demon sitting down in a corner of the cage.

"I will be fine and please do not call him a beast." Rin said while rubbing her forehead.

Coming to a stop Rin quickly got out of the carriage and looked towards the demon. Walking over to the cage she watched as the man unlocked it.

"Ok first off once we get him inside the palace gates we will turn on the bracelets protections."

"What's that?" Rin said while smoothing out her dress.

"Basically it stops him from removing the bracelet and it stops him from leaving the perimeter of your gated kingdom. The land of which you live on which is in these acres around your castle."

"Ok."

"Now once I set this I will give you this chain like rope. As long as you have this rope he can do nothing to hurt you."

"Alright…"

"But once you take it off you can not use it again and it will wear off in 24 hours to be exact.

"Ok."

"So I best suppose you stabilize him somewhere so that he won't go ballistic right after it wears off."

"Alright." Rin said while receiving the rope and finding the demon stepping out of the cage.

"Ok that'll be it." The man said while jumping into the carriage and riding off.

"Ok follow me." Rin said while tugging a little on him to get him moving.

Walking towards the castle she had received many request by people to help her with the demon but she had just pushed them aside and made it all the way to her room. Sighing she tied his rope to a post until she could fix his sleeping area.

"Now I hope if I untie this chain-rope you won't attack me." Rin said coming close to him only to receive a growl. "Please work with me or you're going to be stuck like this for 24 hours. "Still earning a growl from her as his fist clenched she moved his hair away from his face only to feel his hand touch her hand moving it away.

"Do not touch me you filthy human." Sesshoumaru said while pushing her away towards the ground.

Laying there sprawled slightly on the ground her hands propping her up she gave a glare that could kill towards his direction.

"I try to be nice and this is what I get?" Rin said getting up and dusting off her dress. "Fine be that way. You can't brake through that chain by your self in 24 hours. The only things you can do is kill me in 24 hours but that's only if you can break through that metal post and that metal chain around your neck which I highly doubt since your power has come to that of a filthy human as you so put it." Rin scoffed as she walked past him towards the bed she was preparing for him.

"Untie me and let me go or I will kill you when I get the chance."

"Who says you won't right after I let you go. Oh and yes do I have a good point? Please answer me I don't mean to be a bad person but it's clearly evident that my usual happy self won't get through to you.

She paused as she heard a growl of annoyance.

"You will sleep there. I expect that you will do nothing to hurt me for if you do the bracelet on your neck will send an instant shock that will kill you. Like I said I didn't really want you as a slave in the first place but I couldn't stand those men slamming you to the ground like that and at least if you're here I will make sure nothing bad happens to you." Rin's voice lowered. "But I'm afraid I can't release you until two months from now and that's only if you cooperate if not the brace on your neck will set a longer time. So cooperate and then I can punch in the code in 2 months and free you.

"Lady Rin?" the maid said while walking in and looking at the male chained to a post.

"Well didn't you get a stud for a slave?" She said while patting Rin on the bottom and pushing her towards the chamber doors. "It's time for lunch."

"Well will you make sure someone brings him some food and make sure they ask him what he wants?" Rin said while following the maid.

"Yes don't worry." She said while closing the door.

I-I

A/n: Please Review even if you have already read this story thank you! More like this chapter because this story is still unfinished.


	2. It's your choice

A/n: Sorry for the long wait!

On with the story everyone hehehe muahahaha!

"_**Review Please"**_

It's your choice

Rin sprawled on her bed rolling around as the dream came to her once again. A slight moan of irritation erupting through her room, as she woke she pulled the sheets off her. She sighed as she noticed the piece of clothing she wore only because of the demon about 6 feet away from her sitting on the window seal.

Raking a hand through her hair she moved towards the bathroom an eerie feeling sending chills up and down her spine as a pair of eyes followed her.

"Why won't you cooperate?" Rin said while turning around only to have the light of the moon set a glow onto his figure.

She watched as he turned away and began to look towards the moon the markings on his body once again evident.

"I don't understand… you say you want to be let go but you cannot unless you cooperate. I wish that I could release you now but I don't have the power to do that, only the brace does, so I suggest you listen and follow directions until two months from now."

"I will never cooperate with a filthy human…" The sound of venom etched in Sesshoumaru's voice.

"Well then I believe you will forever be a slave…" Rin said while walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

Looking out the window Sesshoumaru growled. Clenching his fist he once again attempted in trying to remove of the brace on his neck only earning a shock of pain down his spine causing him to hiss out and grip the closest object as if trying to strangle it.

"Do you not learn… that is the third time today…" Rin said half naked as she walked out of the bathroom. "You do no mind do you I prefer no clothes but since you are here I must wear my bra and underwear. They're so horrible when sleeping and so very uncomfortable." Rin said while jumping into bed.

Sesshoumaru eyes glared towards her as she jumped in bed. Finding himself laying down he growled as his head met the hard pillow.

"Oh yeah here." Rin said while throwing one of her most expensive pillows towards him. "My father believes that you don't deserve anything because you're a slave but my fathers selfish so use that pillow ok. I'm sorry if it smells to human for you but bare with it till I can get Sally to wash it."

"I don't need your pillow…" He said while setting it down on the ground below him.

"Well it's your choice if you want to use it, it will be waiting there right by you." She said earning an "hmp" from him before falling asleep.

"Lady Rin!" Lady Ri…" Sally said pulling off her covers. "Your slave is in here get some clothing on!"

"I don't care… who cares if my slave is in here he's not considered a slave to me…"

"Well then that's even worse if he's a guest to you!" Sally said while throwing the robe towards her.

Sesshoumaru sat there, one knee bent up with his chin resting on it on top of his hands while the other leg dangled off the bedside.

"Who cares… why can't people just be naked in this world that is what the book of truth says."

"Oh yes and the book of sins says not to sleep naked." Sally said while pointing her finger towards Rin.

"But I'm not naked…right now…" Rin said while grabbing her robe and putting it on.

"Just be down in a hour lady Rin." Sally said while walking out of the room.

"Blah… blah…blah." Rin said while walking towards Sesshoumaru in a hurry her robe-fluttering opening slightly as she did.

Pausing in front of him she had not cared that her almost nude body was clearly evident from the open robe as she looked at him.

"Today I'm going to show you around the castle." Rin said only earning the backside of Sesshoumaru. "Well?" Rin said while pressing her almost nude body against his back.

"Leave me alone you stupid bitch…" Sesshoumaru began to growl.

"You know you remind me of an angry dog…" Rin said while walking away towards the bathroom. "I will be out shortly, behave ok?" She pointed towards him before closing the door.

God damn stupid bitch won't she just leave me alone…I hate you humans. You will all burn.

Sesshoumaru got up slowly and began to mess with the chained rope. Trying to pull it apart he failed knowingly because of the braces power to weaken his power. If he had not had the brace on he could break it with his mind but that's not the case now.

Beginning to pull roughly at it he reared back a little bit before slamming into the pull in attempt to break it but only succeeded in hurting himself.

A loud growl erupted from him as he pulled on the chain thrashing around wildly for a while.

Rin paused as she stepped out in her towel to see the demon hunched over panting slightly.

"Ok…I see your having fun." Rin said while walking towards him. "Let me get dressed and then we can go roam the castle.

"This is the kitchen. If your hungry this is where you come and since you're my slave you can eat like a king if you wish." Rin said while pointing to the main person. "Sally is in charged of everything just ask her and she'll give you anything besides freedom and sex. If you happen to come about the in heat where you need to screw like a maniac time I will order someone to bring you a female demon who is willing to mate… for pleasure." Rin said a little disturbed while walking a bit further.

"If you are not listening to me then that is your faulty when it comes time for these things to be done." Rin said now in an empty hall with him. "I'm showing you how to get back to my room. It's n…"

"Be quite…" Sesshoumaru said pinning her against the wall a growl evident but very quite. " I do not care for your rubbish." He said his fingernail pressed on a point on her neck. " You will let me go…" His fingernails trailed down her neck and then had rested on the creak of her neck.

"I…I can't" Rin said finding herself enjoying the sensation of his fingernails running down her neck but also frightened at the same moment.

"You will do as I say…" His breath hitting her ear sending shivers down her spine.

"I…I w…wish I could…d." She found his finger on her face while his thump nail was place under her chin at a point.

She closed her eyes as she felt a slight scratch and then liquid run down the side of her neck. Realizing that he had hurt her and yet he wasn't hurt startled her. "I can hurt you if I send myself into that of primal mode so this brace won't hurt me…I can't kill you but I can hurt you…" She paused as she felt his tongue meet her neck to lick the blood. "The only thing good about human women is their blood."

She sucked in air as she felt as a slight suck and a weird sensation as some blood had been withdrawn from her body. Eyes fluttering she almost passed out if he would have drunk anymore but she felt the warmth leave her neck, replaced with a slam to the ground. Her father was standing there, angered displayed evidently on his face

"You stupid insolate demon! Guards take him to the dungeon no food or no contact with demons or human for a week!" He said while dismissing them and Sesshoumaru.

Rin slid to the ground slightly dizzy but able to stay conscious. Sighing she sat there for awhile as her father watch the scratch heal on her neck quickly.

"Demon Saliva can heal a wound quickly." The kingdom doctor said while walking up. "We tend to use demon slaves for that purpose… that's why there are demon slaves. Seems like you got a good one, he must be very strong for the wound to heal that fast." The doctor said while helping Rin up and looking towards the king.

"Maybe…"

A/n: I'm such a loser!

Review please! I want to know if you liked.


	3. Chapter 3

An: Arigato! I Love you all for reading and reviewing my fic I feel so loved

"Sir he's still acting like a wild man down there, he's already broken one of his own ribs and he keeps thrashing around. His eyes are red and his fangs are bared. We can't get this injection into him." The servant paused as she heard an echo of screams as the other servants tried to calm down the demon.

"We'll have to let him thrash around then and wait till he wears down. Its been three day and yet he still has not calmed down I will wait longer till he does calm down." He said while walking away. "Oh and tell the servants to leave the dungeons and let him starve for awhile longer."

"Yes sir." The servant woman said while walking by and heading down into the dungeons

Down in the Dungeons

"Now we must go leave him be, the lord says. It does not matter if he hurts himself he will learn." The servant said while shooing everyone out and looking at the demon whose eyes gazed into her own with anger.

"You must calm down or you will continue to be starved and we can't treat your wounds." She said while shaking her head and began to walk away.

"They will heal themselves… there's no need for foul human injection into that of a demon lord."

"There will be once you lose strength from not eating."

"I've lasted long enough before I can last even longer and by then I will be out of here." He said while jumping towards her direction causing the servant to gasp and then run up the stairs holding her skirt up as not to trip on it.

Leaning against the wall he slowly slid down his knees bent up. Placing his arms on his knees he gently laid his head on the makeshift prop. Pausing as he heard his stomach growl he began to growl himself.

Rin's Chamber's

Rin sighed as she continue to comb her hair. Looking in the mirror she sighed once again. The life of a princess was not her type of life. Getting up she made her way towards her bed falling onto the silky like covers. Spreading her arms across the bed her head turn to her side she then slowly brought her hands closer to together and pillow evident in the other. Pushing the pillow together she propped her head on top of it while looking towards the bed she had give to Sesshoumaru.

I wonder if they have fed him yet?' She thought while yawning.

"Sir he's out of control" Rin heard the faint voice of one of the servants yell down the hall as she ran by her door.

Getting up Rin made her way to her door. Opening it up she noticed the made running from the direction of the dungeon doors. Stepping on quickly she began to walk towards the dungeon.

Upon arriving she noticed a servant standing outside the door, smiling at the servant she looked down the Dungeon stairs.

"What is going on?" Rin said while pointing down the steps.

"My lady the demon slave of yours has gotten out of control and won't cooperate. He has hurt himself breaking a few bones and he won't calm down. He hasn't eaten in three days! He may be a demon but knowing as my…eh I mean just knowing a demon hurt who has not eaten for a while does not have the strength to heal himself yet alone stay conscious. No one can get near him." The servant said worry evident on her face.

"Let me go on down I think I can talk some sense into him or better yet I'll be back with some food."

"It is not permitted we will not let anyone pass with food until he calms down and takes the injection." One out of the two guards said while stepping into the doorway.

"How dare y…"

"Kings order." The guard cut her off while putting on a stern face.

"I will talk to my father he is my slave and I am to do what I wish with him." She said turning to the servant making her voice loud enough for the guards to hear.

King's Chambers

"FATHER!" Rin said in an angered tone. "We cannot just starve him and whatever happened to him being my slave and I doing whatever I want to him?" Rin said her voice lowering by the second now only laced with irritation.

"NO AFTER SEEING HIM ATTACK YOU IN THE HALL…NO RIN HE IS UNDER MY AUHTORITY TILL THEN!" Rin backed away frighten. This had been the first time her father had raised his voice in front of her. "Now leave my chambers and do not bring up the subject again…" He said anger still evident in his voice.

"I hate…you." Rin said while slamming the big chamber door causing portraits to fall off the wall.

Raking a hand through his tied up hair he sighed and shook his head while looking towards the door in shame.

Garden

"Damn it where is that door." Rin said moving around on her knees on a patch of garden lettuce. "I know it's…HA got it!" Rin said yanking up a trap door.

Grabbing the basket of food and material she had put off to the side she jumped down landing in a tunnel. Walking down the path she came upon a wall. Pushing the wall gently it slowly slid open. Ducking to get through it she ended up in the dungeon. Looking around she notice Sesshoumaru on his knees his hands at his side he chains still connected.

Walking over to him she set the basket down. Noticing he was asleep she gently took her hand and move his hair from him face. Noticing blood coming from the scraps on his body and around his wrist from his attempts at trying to break out she quietly pulled out a rag dampening it with some water she had brought with. Wiping away some of the dirt from his face she paused to look at his face. Feeling her heart flutter she turn away quickly damping the rag a little more to remove the dirt.

Wiping his scraps and wrist off of blood she was surprised he hadn't woken up. He must have worn himself out.' Rin though while taking bandages out and wrapping him up. Slowly moving the brace on his wrist up she gently wrapped the material around his wrist and then the other.

Sighing she gently moved his hair back once more getting a response more like a growl. Moving away she noticed him shuffle and open his eyes. Startled as he jumped at her in a quick reaction she didn't move but instead stood in her position. Feeling his breathing in her face her heart raced as he backed away and began to look at the bandages she had put on him.

Growling she watched as he brought on of his hands towards a bandage on his arm. About to rip in off she quickly put her hand on the spot of his bandage almost earning a scratch if he hadn't of stopped.

She tensed as she felt his hand grip hers and pull her towards him. Blushing as him arms were gripping her but not enough to hurt her. She could feel his breathing on her neck. She then screamed as she felt his fingernails claw against her back.

Being shoved away she felt to her butt. Holding in her tears she stood up only to feel the liquid of her blood running down her back. Moving to the side she picked up the basket.

"I brought…t you food. She said in a stumble trying to hold in her tears of pain. "I thought you might be hungry…" She said while walking up to him. She gently pushed it against him expecting him to eat it only in return to feel it knocked away and him grabbing a hold of her face.

He felt his nails gently glide on her face trail of her blood leaving its path from his fingernails. "I do not want your human food…I do not want any help from you…" He said then licking the blood from her face.

"Well… I want to help you…" Rin felt her self-becoming dizzy. She paused as she felt his hand gripping around her waist. Readying herself to be pushed away, she least expected for what happened next. She felt as his hand gripped tighter to its extent as if something bad was going to happen. The next thing she knew she had passed out.

Falling back slightly Rin hung lightly from his grasp. Slightly arching into one arm as if she was about to fall. Sesshoumaru held tight as he slowly sat down with her in his arms. Turning her around he ripped open her shirt gazing at the scratch. Bringing his tongue down he licked at the wound watching it slowly heal knowing that it would take and hour or more. Turning her around he held her. Confused as why she would try and help him. Moving her hair away he found himself thinking about how to escape.

A/n: Muahahahahaha hehehe I know short but hey you got to give me credit I'm lazy but I love to write and get reviews hehehe just plain out lazy that's all I'm telling you but? Anyways just to let you know Sesshoumaru doesn't care right now he just doesn't want his life threaten by the damn king like killing him or something in his weak state…even though he wouldn't care originally but I mean come on if he dies then how will this be a Rin/ Sesshoumaru story eh? So I just make him quickly take care of Rin until she wakes eh or will the guards come in dun dun dun hahahaha … um yeah I'm hyper…


End file.
